Knowing What Love Is
by DrowningInYourBeauty
Summary: Rachel's dads force her to go live with her mother, famous actress and singer Shelby Corcoran. Rachel has never had any stable parent in her life but she must learn to figure out how to be a teenager, follow rules, and know what love is. Finchel is going to be a big part in it, along with Shell and most of the New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

Knowing What Love Is

Chapter 1: Supposed To

Every child in the world is _supposed to_ be cared for, cherished, and most of all, loved. The key words there are supposed to. Rachel Berry never really got what she was supposed to get. Her fathers, Leroy and Hiram Berry were both kind men and wanted a daughter in theory but their careers took over. They left Rachel with babysitters and nannies until Rachel was eleven years old. She begged them for no more nannies, thinking one of her fathers would stay with her, but all she got was a huge house all to herself. She got used to this lifestyle; being alone all the time and learning to take care of herself. But then, her fathers both got job offers overseas. Being the selfish men they were, they took the job with no problem until they realized they had a teenage daughter. So, they sent her away to live with the only other person that would make sense, her mother Shelby Corcoran.

* * *

The worst part of finding out that your fathers wanted to give you away to someone you've never met was the fact that your whole world is going to sense of stability was going to be ripped out from under you. You could possibly be forced to live in another state, in different conditions, and have someone tell you what to do. Rachel didn't want to go live with her mother. Sure, she thought about what her mother was like and how different her life would be if she actually was living with her, but that didn't mean she wanted her thoughts to become a reality. Especially not when you find out your mother is one of the world's most cherished and beloved actress and singer of the century. Rachel was not ready to be followed around by some guy with a camera nor was she ready to give up the privacy she so desperately loved.

"Rachel! The car is here to pick you up. We loaded all your luggage into the trunk. Do you have your ticket and passport?" Hiram Berry yelled from down the stairs. The Berry men were getting ready to leave for Europe the next day but they had to send Rachel off to New York first.

"Yeah…You said the rest of my things will be sent by tomorrow, right?" Rachel asked while she walked down the stairs with a small carry on bag that held a book, gum, her phone, and her iPod.

"Yes now, be good for your mother. We love you…We'll call from time to time." Leroy said while looking at some emails on his phone.

"Maybe we'll visit you if we ever come back here, okay? We love you, Rachel." Hiram said and kissed Rachel's forehead before walking her out the door.

* * *

Rachel was too busy trying to pick a song to notice a boy had sat in the empty seat next to her. Soon enough an elbow accidentally hit her arm and caused her to look up.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. These seats are kinda small for me…Actually most seats are small for me…" The boy said while looking anywhere but at Rachel.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It didn't hurt and it's not exactly like you can help it." Rachel responded with a small smile.

"I'm Finn Hudson." The boy said and stuck out his hand.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel put her small hand into Finn's over sized hand and tried to shake his with some kind of strength.

"So Rachel Berry, what're you doing on a plane to New York all alone?" Finn asked while showing off his adorable crooked smile.

"I'm being sent to live with my mother. I've never met her before so this shall be loads of fun. What about you, Finn Hudson?" She asked while returning his smile.

"My mom just recently got remarried to this guy and his son moved to New York so we are moving to New York. She let me stay behind a day to say goodbye to all my friends and stuff." Finn said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your mom got remarried? Do you like the guy?" Rachel questioned and put her iPod in her lap.

"He is kind of cool, I guess. I haven't really had a father…Why are you being sent to live with your mother? You've never met your own mother before?" Finn asked with an confused look on his face.

"Yeaaaah…long story. My dads are going to Europe and they weren't about to take the teenage daughter they paid for but ended up not wanting with them. So, they are sending me to the woman who gave birth to me." Rachel said in an exsparted tone.

"Woah, you okay? Sounds like a tough time. I mean, I can't imagine not knowing my mom. She is everything to me. I'd be totally lost without her." Finn said while shaking his head.

"I've never actually had someone like that. I've had to kinda raise myself. My fathers were always to busy with work. Hopefully my mother is the same. I have grown to not having someone."

"Don't you think it'll be good to have someone to take care of you?" Finn asked.

"I can take care of myself." Rachel said defensively.

"Yeah but if you have your mom there, you won't have to." Finn pointed out.

"I don't need her there nor am I sure I want her there. Soon, I'll be in college and I won't have to be with a parent of some sort."

"If that is how you feel, then alright." Finn said while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good; it was nice talking to you." Rachel said and then put her headphones in, signalling the end of the conversation. She just wanted this plane ride to end.

* * *

When Rachel stepped off the plane, after a semi-awkward goodbye with Finn, she didn't know what to expect. Hell, she wasn't entirely sure who she should look for until a woman who looked extremely similar to her came walking over.

"Rachel?" The woman asked.

"Uh..Yeah? You're Shelby right?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm Shelby." Shelby said while swallowing the lump in her throat. Her baby girl was standing right in front of her and she was beautiful.

"Um…So are we going to stand here for awhile longer because I'd really like to take a shower and get settled in?" Rachel asked after Shelby just continued to stare at her.

"Oh! Right, right. Here let me take that. I have a car outside to take us back to my apartment. You can get a shower and then unpack." Shelby said and picked up Rachel's luggage. She just couldn't believe her baby was with her. Over the years, Shelby had acquired fame and fortune but none of it compared to being able to talk to her baby girl.

As the two walked out of the airport and got into the car, they had been surrounded by paparazzi. Not that Shelby enjoyed it but it was a good distraction at the moment. The air surrounding the two had become awkward and not a lot of words had been spoken. Shelby was busy trying to not cry and pull Rachel into her arms and Rachel was trying not to run away; she hated this entire situation.

"So Rachel, are you hungry? When we get back to my, I mean our, apartment I can cook you something." Shelby offered kindly.

"Umm…sure, I guess. I don't care really…" Rachel said and looked away and out the window. She'd never been to New York before. Like any girl who grew up loving Barbra Streisand and musicals, New York was a dream. She'd never admit it to anyone but she secretly would love to be an Broadway actress. Her fathers had dismissed that dream a long time ago, saying it was outrageous to actually think she could make it. Now that she had her mother, who happened to be very famous, maybe she could become one…

"We're here." Shelby said while smiling and opening the door. Rachel stepped out and looked around. The building seemed nice and since Shelby was rich, she had no doubt that she had a beautiful apartment. If you have the money, why not live in luxury?

"I got your bags. We only have to take the elevator up to the 20th floor." Shelby said and started walking into the building. Rachel had been silent the entire time and continued not to speak.

Soon they were in the elevator and walking to Shelby's front door. Shelby had unlocked the door and they had walked in. Once again, Rachel was busy looking around and taking in her new home.

"I can show you around and then you can get a shower. After your shower, we can eat. Do you have any allergies?" Shelby said and looked down. She should know whether her own daughter was allergic to anything.

"Not that I know of…" Rachel said and crossed her arms. She took some pity on Shelby. She looked so sad when she asked.

"Alright…well here is the living room. Through that door way is the kitchen and from the kitchen is a small dining room. I don't normally eat in dining room…Only when family is around…Oh! That reminds me; my family would love to meet you. I was thinking next weekend, if that is okay with you? Most of my family lives in Pennsylvania." Shelby asked and smiled at the girl.

"I don't mind…but they want to meet me? Why?" Rachel had never met any of her fathers' family.

"Because you are family…You're my daughter." Shelby couldn't help the grin that took over her face.

"Can you show me other rooms now?" Rachel asked while looking at her feet. Shelby had looked incredibly happy to be Rachel's mother but she barely knew her. Why would she be so happy?  
"Oh, of course. Right this way." Shelby said while leading Rachel towards the hall way that held all of the bedrooms, Shelby's office, and her music room.

"Do you have any interest in music? Do you sing or dance?" Shelby asked once they got to her music room.

"Yeah, I took dance classes back in Lima. I was in the glee club at my old school but our club wasn't very good. It was mostly me and a couple of other kids who could kind of sing." Rachel said and ran her fingers over the piano in the room.

"Can you play?" Shelby asked when she saw Rachel touch the piano.

"A little…an old babysitter of mine used to teach me but then we moved away from her and my dads didn't think learning the piano would be useful to me becoming a doctor."

"You wanna be a doctor?" Shelby asked with a small smile. Her baby was smart enough to become a doctor.

"I guess…I wouldn't mind becoming a doctor but to be honest, the whole doctor thing was my dads' idea. Don't get me wrong, I would love to help people but I'm not sure if I'd really want to go through all that school." Rachel was busy looking at her mother's musical selection and didn't realize how much she was sharing.

"Oh well…what else are you thinking about?" Shelby asked, she was just glad the girl was saying more than three sentences.

"I used to want to be on Broadway but that dream ended a long time ago." Rachel said and picked up a book of Barbra Streisand songs.

"Broadway? Really?" Shelby said with a giddy smile on her face until Rachel's head snapped up. The girl looked scared with her now wide brown eyes.

"Uh…Yeah…" Rachel put the book down and walked towards the door. She hadn't realized that she had told her mother her secret. She needed to get away from her.

"Can you show me to my room now?" Rachel asked while walking out of the room.

"Sure…you have a bathroom attached to your room but you can just take a shower in my room." Shelby said and led Rachel to her room before showing her to her own room.

"The bathroom is through that door. In the closet there are towels and wash cloths." Shelby said while pointing to the bathroom door.

"Alright…" Rachel said while walking to the door.

"I'll go cook something up for us." Shelby said and turned to walk out of the room before Rachel called her back.

"I need some clothes to change into. Can you get my suitcase?" Rachel asked from the bathroom door way.

"Sure, give me a second." Shelby said and left the room to retrieve the suitcase.

* * *

After Rachel had gotten out of the shower and Shelby had finished cooking up some simple spaghetti, they both sat down on stools at the counter top in Shelby's kitchen.

"So, do you have any questions for me? I mean, this whole situation is probably really hard for you and I get that." Shelby said before taking a sip of her water.

"Umm…What exactly are your rules?" Rachel didn't really think her mom would be around much and even though her dads weren't around much, they still had rules. The question had caught Shelby off guard; she was expecting a personal question or something.

"Well, normal rules. No drinking, no drugs, no parties, no skipping school, be respectful, be home by ten on school days and eleven on weekends, keep your grades up, keep your room clean, do your chores." Shelby listed off some of the most basic rules she could think of. She'd never had to parent anyone before so she'd probably have to add things to that.

"Alright, that seems fair." Rachel said and continued to eat her spaghetti.

"Anything else? You don't want to know anything about me?" Shelby asked.

"What is your work schedule like?" Shelby looked at her before answering. This whole conversation seemed business like instead of a mother-daughter reunion.

"Well, I've taken some time off of work. In a few months I'll go back to work. I have been offered a role in a new musical so then I'll probably work most days during the week but I'll make sure I'm home when you get home from school. Eventually, when the show goes on Broadway, I'll spend nights there but I was thinking that after school, you could come to the theater and spend time there." Shelby said while studying Rachel's reaction.

"I can just come back here instead of going to the theater. I'll probably just get in the way."

"Nonsense. I don't know how things were with your fathers but I don't plan on leaving you alone very often." Shelby said with a voice that held no rule for arguments. Rachel looked up at her mother and shook her head. She wanted to stay here instead of being around her; she liked being alone.

"Are you done with your food?" Shelby asked after seeing Rachel stop eating and start playing around with her food.

"Yeah…" Rachel said and gave her plate to her mother when she offered her hand to take it.

"Go sit on the couch, I wanna talk more." Shelby said and turned with the two plates to go into the kitchen. After cleaning off the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, she walked out to the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked when her mom came into the room and sat next to her.

"Sweetheart, I know this seems weird and awkward but you're my daughter and I'd like to get to know you." Shelby said and took Rachel's hand gently in hers.

"Uhh…what do you want to know?" She wasn't exactly used to someone showing affection.

"Anything and everything. What's your favorite color, your favorite song, your favorite subject in school, your favorite movie? Just anything really." Shelby said and smiled a little.

"Well…I like English, science, and math…My favorite movie is Funny Girl, you know the Barbra Streisand musical from 1969? I like the colors pink and purple…" Rachel said and started playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"I love Funny Girl! It's my favorite movie too." Shelby said with a grin and a small chuckle. Like mother like daughter.

"Really?" Rachel asked while looking at her mother from behind her bangs.

"Yes! We should watch it together sometime. I just love Barbra. She is one of the reasons I decided to become an actress. I've actually met her."

"Oh my god! Are you serious!? How amazing was it!?" Rachel asked and for the first time in a while, she was excited.

"It was amazing. She is so wonderful. I took a picture with her, I'll have to show you it." Shelby said with a smile.

"Wow…" Rachel said with a smile but soon the smile faded and she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Shelby asked and checked the clock, it was only nine thirty but today was a pretty stressful day for her baby.

"A little…" Rachel said with a blush. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she always has hard times sleeping on planes. The fear of crashing was too overwhelming for her brain.

"You can go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" Shelby asked and brushed some hair that had fallen in front of Rachel's face to behind her ear.

"Okay." Rachel said and yawned again. She got up and started to walk towards her new bedroom until she heard Shelby walking behind her.

"Umm…What're you doing?" Rachel asked when she got to her door. Shelby was standing right next to her.

"I'm going to tuck you in and say goodnight." Shelby said with a confused look on her face.

"Why?"

"Because you are my daughter and even though I don't really like to admit this but I always loved when my mother would tuck me in."

"I don't need to be tucked in. I'm not five…Even then, I didn't get tucked in. I've been surviving just fine with a simple goodnight." Rachel said and shook her head. Being tucked in made her feel like a baby and she most certainly wasn't.

"Well, you aren't anymore. Go on, open the door. You can get changed in the bathroom and I'll wait by your bed." Shelby didn't care if Rachel didn't want to get tucked in. She'd never tucked in her baby before and she was going to do it now.

"You really don't have to do this." Rachel said when she walked out of her room and got into bed.

"I don't have to but I want to. I've never tucked you in before, Rachel. You are my only child. Just let me do this." Shelby said pushed Rachel down lightly to make her lay down. She then covered her with the blankets she had put on the bed yesterday. She would eventually have Rachel pick everything out for her new room but for now the room was simple.

"Goodnight, honey. I love you." Shelby said and kissed Rachel's forehead. Hearing those words, caused Rachel to tear up but feel some sense of doubt towards that statement.

"Goodnight." Rachel said quickly and rolled away. She couldn't be loved by her mother…They had only just met. Her fathers had known her for fifteen years and yet they didn't love her. Her mother just couldn't love her.

* * *

**Hola everyone! So, this is my fanfiction...I don't know if I should write more or not...review please? Gracias, mis amigas!**

**This is dedicated to my bestest friend Cray Cray Hay Hay/Shelbs Gervais and her Jesus baby little M&M. Love you long time. You are perf to the perf and remember to never become a prostitute...it never ends well. I'm under your Christmas tree. (: I can't wait for Mocha Mary and to meet our queen, Idina Menzel together...maybe she'll sign Mocha Mary's forehead. Pray to Saint Shelby Corcoran.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clichés

Rachel jolted awake, breathing heavily. She had an awful dream, no wait, make that a nightmare. She had been forced to live with her mother and her dads went to Europe…As Rachel sighed and looked up at the ceiling she realized this wasn't her bedroom ceiling. No, this was a ceiling she'd never seen before. Rachel quickly sat up and looked around. Holy Barbra Streisand, it wasn't a nightmare that was only exclusive to when she goes to sleep; it's also her reality. She quickly got out of her bed and opened her bedroom door. Shelby doesn't seem to be awake and it wasn't that bright outside. That means it's still early…She could get away for a while. Rachel always wanted to explore New York City…

Once Rachel had gotten changed out of her pajamas and into some real clothes, she quietly left and started her way through the streets of New York. She knew all the basic landmarks but the one she wanted to see the most was Central Park. A walk through the park would certainly clear her head and help her figure out how to approach her new situation. How could she possibly deal with her mother for next couple years? Shelby tucked her into bed last night! She wasn't a child anymore! Rachel huffed as she continued her way through New York until she reached Central Park. As she strolled through the park she tried to decide whether or not to embrace Shelby's "love"; of course the real decision was to either let Shelby in or not.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't see you…mostly because I wasn't looking down…" Rachel heard a familiar voice say to her while hands were trying to help her up from off the sidewalk.

"Finn?" Rachel asked as she looked up to see the handsome boy she met the day earlier. What are the odds?

"Rachel! Hey, funny seeing you here!" Finn said with his adorable smile.

"Yeah…" Rachel huffed while trying to brush the dirt off her pants.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, Finn. Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to continue my walk." Rachel said while trying to walk around Finn.

"Wait, let me walk with you. I was just walking around to clear my head. Parks are good places for that, you know? I couldn't sleep any longer. The city is so noisy compared to the old small town I lived in. Plus, this time difference is pretty difficult…" Finn continued to talk while Rachel tried to tune him out. She just wanted some alone time, was that so hard to ask for?

"Look Finn, as you said, parks are good for clearing your head. But do you know what else is good for clearing your head? Silence!" Rachel knew she was being mean but she wasn't in a good mood and it didn't matter if Finn was charming or sweet, he wasn't going to make her mood get any better.

"Geez, why do I feel like you hate everything and everyone?" Finn muttered and looked down. Rachel felt a pang of guilt hit her. Okay, maybe she was being a little too mean. Being mean wouldn't get her anywhere.

"I-I'm sorry, Finn. I'm really not in a good mood. I like being alone and I haven't been able to be alone. I need to think. Everything is happening so fast and I just need…I just need to figure things out."

"How 'bout I take your mind off of things for a while? Ice skating is always a fun time." Finn offered and stuck out his hand, smiling.

"Ice skating does sound like a fun time." Rachel said and smiled. She put her hand in his and rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?" Finn said playfully.

"Your hands are gigantic! It could eat my hand for breakfast!" Rachel said and pouted until she heard Finn's deep, warm chuckle. It made her smile and giggle herself.

"My hands aren't THAT big. Maybe your hands are just super tiny, ever think of that?" Finn asked while leading them to an ice skating rink nearby.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I'm tiny…I'm just fun-sized. You on the other hand, you're a giant. I have to look up to you!" Rachel couldn't remember being this care-free and playful with anyone.

"Fun-sized? Really? That is what you are gonna go with?" Finn said and started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, mister. It's better than being a freakin' giant." Rachel said and bumped her shoulder against him. She couldn't exactly bump her shoulder against his unless he was sitting down.

"So I'm guessing your feet are also fun-sized?" Finn asked when they got to the ice skating rink.

"You guess correctly. Besides, fun-sized things are cute!" Rachel stated, cheekily.

"Yeah, fun-sized things are cute." Finn said while looking down at Rachel, smiling before he went to get two pairs of ice skates for them. Rachel stood there, blushing. Did he really just call her cute?

"I guessed your size, 5 right?" Finn asked and stuck out the pair of skates.

"Perfect. I'm starting to think you are a good guesser." Rachel said and smile. She took the skates and sat down to put them on.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I am not good at ice skating." Finn said and started to put his on after sitting next to Rachel.

"Then why would you suggest ice skating?" Rachel asked, shaking her head lightly.

"'Cause you seemed like you needed to have fun and according to my friends, watching me fall is pretty fun." Finn said and smiled sadly.

"Do you miss your friends?" Rachel asked and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Not so much right now...I have you to keep me company but eventually I'll miss them." Finn said and smiled.

"Ready?" Rachel asked and this time, she stuck out her hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Finn said and grabbed her hand. They slowly walked over to the rink and continued to hold hands as they got onto the ice.

"Have you ever ice skated before?" Finn asked as he slowly started to skate.

"Yeah, when I was younger; I used to get taken to a local ice skating rink when this one lady was babysitting me. She used to try and teach me jumps and things." Rachel said and started skating in front of Finn.

"Oh, look at you! Skating backwards! Lead the way, Queen of Ice Skating." Finn said and grabbed both of Rachel's hands.

"Queen of Ice Skating?" Rachel asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Cute, very cute."

"What's cute?"

"The whole eyebrow thing; it was cute." Finn said and smiled. Rachel looked away and blushed. They skated around the rink three more times like that before Rachel returned to her position beside him. A kid skated by them and bumped into Finn.

"Woaaah!"

"Oh my god!" Rachel and Finn both fell down, Rachel was half laying on Finn and half not.

"Stupid kids…" Finn muttered and ranted on about kids while Rachel laughed.

"Alright, grandpa, that's enough. You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Finn said and tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Okay, no. This is just all too cliché for me. The holding hands, ice skating, falling together, and now you tuck my hair behind my ear? Nope." Rachel shook her head and got up.

"Cliché? This is a cliché?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes, it's a big romantic first date cliché. The ones you read about or watch in movies." Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"Romantic first date, huh?" Finn asked and slowly worked his way on his feet. Rachel's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times until she heard Finn laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Rachel said and crossed her arms.

"Make me!" Finn said and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh dear god…" Rachel said and looked around until she spotted a clock hanging on a building. It was eleven o'clock. How long had she been gone? She thought she left around nine o'clock…Oh shit. Shelby is probably awake. She needed to get back. Finn sensed the shift in Rachel's mood.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked and touched Rachel's arm.

"I have to go. I didn't tell Shelby I was leaving. I thought I'd be home before she woke up…" Rachel said and skated away quickly.

"Wait up, Rach!" Finn shouted and tried to skate after her. By the time he got to the bench they were at before, Rachel was gone and only her skates were left behind.

* * *

At first, Rachel started walking back to her new home until she realized that it more than a thirty minute walk. She started to run through the streets, trying to avoid running into other people on the street. Finally, she got home but she was completely out of breath. She needs to lean on the side of the building. She couldn't go inside like this. Soon enough, Rachel was calm enough to go inside. She got the front door but hesitated…What if Shelby was mad? What would be her punishment?

"Shelby?" Rachel called into the apartment. She cautiously entered and slowly looked around.

"Rachel!?" Shelby yelled and ran out from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Rachel said, uncertainly.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Shelby screamed but lowered her voice when she got closer to Rachel. She had never been so scared in her life. She was ready to call the police!

"I went out for a walk…" Rachel noticed as Shelby got closer that she was crying. Only day two and she is making her mother cry. No wonder her dads hated her…

"You went for a walk!? Why didn't you leave a note or something!? Wait until I got up?!" Shelby yelped.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel whispered.

"You're sorry!?" Shelby was livid. She was terrified out of her mind all morning. This can't happen again.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me!?" Rachel yelled back. She was getting defensive. Shelby froze; was Rachel really yelling at her?

"Excuse me!? Don't you yell at me, young lady." Shelby said and pointed her figure at her.

"Don't tell me what to do! Don't pretend you care! My dads just passed me along, you can do the same! You don't have to be a parent to me. Just go on with your life. That is how it works. We can be completely separate people who just live in the same place." Rachel was starting to cry now. She wanted to be left alone. Shelby's anger faded away and sadness filled her heart.

"Oh baby…" Shelby whispered and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel tried to fight her but just ended up melting into her embrace. Rachel continued to cry for a couple minutes and Shelby tried her hardest not to cry with her baby girl. What happened to Rachel?

"I-I'm sorry…" Rachel said and pushed away from Shelby.

"It's okay, it's okay." Shelby whispered as she stroked Rachel's hair. She couldn't help but feel happy. She had held her baby in her arms for the first time and even though Rachel had been crying, it was still perfect.

"I-I…" Rachel started to stutter and she took a few steps back. Her mother was getting a little too close to her. She didn't need anyone! Why should she feel guilty about leaving and not telling her mother? She shouldn't. Shelby could see Rachel retreating back into herself and putting those defensive walls back up.

"Sweetheart, come back. It's okay." Shelby tried reaching for Rachel's hand but it caused Rachel to back up more.

"I…I need to go. Um…I-I can't." Rachel turned and ran to her new room, slamming her door. Shelby sighed and put her head in her hands. She knows that it's only day two of them being together but shouldn't Rachel be happy and wanting to talk? Shelby wants to know everything about her baby so why doesn't Rachel want to know everything about her? None of it made sense! Shelby growled and went into the kitchen for some comfort food. She needed to think of ways to get her baby to open up.

* * *

"Rachel, dinner is ready." Shelby said while knocking on Rachel's door. She hadn't come out of the room yet but she must be hungry. Rachel looked up from her iPod when she heard Shelby knocking. She was hungry but should she go out? Maybe when Shelby goes to bed she could get something to eat…Rachel's stomach growled and she felt a stab of pain. Okay, so maybe she couldn't wait. Rachel left her room and cautiously walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, love. I just cooked some vegetables and chicken. Is that okay?" Shelby asked while getting all of the food set up.

"Yeah, it's fine…" Rachel said weakly. She expected her mother to jump down her throat with questions or hugs or something! She was acting normal.

"Alrighty, well dig in." Shelby said and smiled. She quickly got her food but looked at Rachel when she noticed the girl wasn't eating anything.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"N-nothing…Just…Nothing. Forget it." Rachel said and started getting her food. If her mother wanted to act like nothing happened, so would she. Rachel wanted that anyway.

"So, where did you go earlier?" Shelby asked nonchalantly.

"I went for a walk and then I met up with a friend. We went ice skating for a while…" Rachel said and pushed her food back and forth as she waited for Shelby's reaction.

"I didn't know you had friends here…Who is it?" Shelby asked curiously. Should she meet this friend of Rachel's?

"Finn Hudson. He just moved here after his mom remarried."

"It was a boy?" Shelby asked while trying not to freak out. She was a teenager once…She knows how teenage boys are! Rachel can't be hanging around with teenage boys. Nope, she is just going to have to stay away from all boys until she was thirty.

"Yeah, he's nice but he can't skate for his life." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Is ice skating a euphemism for something sexual?" Shelby asked bluntly. Rachel started choking on a piece of chicken she started eating. She quickly got a sip of water and shook her head.

"Excuse me? A euphemism for something sexual!? How old do you think I am!?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"I was a teenager once and I know how kids are now-a-days…Girls are more loose…"

"More loose!? Loose!? What are we in, the 1950s?" Rachel asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Hey! Saying loose instead of…other terms is perfectly fine. It doesn't make me old or anything!" Shelby said with a frown. She wasn't that old!

"Yes, yes it does! No young person says loose instead of sl—" Rachel was interrupted before she could say anything more.

"Don't you dare." Shelby warned with a glare.

"Geez…It's not that bad…" Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is! No cursing, Rachel. It isn't lady like."

"Lady like? Are we seriously in a different time period? Do we curtsy now? Oh, am I allowed to wear pants or just strictly dresses?" Rachel teased, it was just too easy.

"Oh, please. Lady like is old now too? Gosh, should I take a course on what is hip and cool to say?" That caused Rachel to burst out laughing.

"Hip!? Did you really just say hip!? Oh Barbra Streisand…" That caused Shelby to smile. Her daughter was just too adorable.

"Yes, I did! I don't even regret it. Now, is ice skating a euphemism?" Shelby asked, realizing that Rachel still hadn't answered the question.

"No, mother!" Rachel said with a laugh until she say Shelby's eyes water.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked frantic. What did she say?

"Y-you called me m-m-mother…" Shelby stuttered. Rachel's eyes went big and she couldn't breathe. What did she just do?

* * *

**Hello, my friends! Thank you so much for reviewing and following. It made my days a whole lot better. I'm not sure I'll be able to update a lot because I have school, work, and I'm in this brain bee competition for my school...wait, you guys probably don't care. Sorry. Anyway, please review and give me tips, suggestions, anything.(: have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

Shelby and Rachel continued to stare at each other for over five more minutes as they both tried to process what just happened. Shelby's beautiful emerald eyes were still watery and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. No amount of standing ovations could compare to the joy of being called mother for the first time. Nothing could compare. Rachel sat there, trying to remember how to breathe. Did she really just do that? Obviously her mouth and brain have a communication problem because there was no way Rachel's brain would allow her to say that. Maybe it was because she was in the moment…Or did she really want to have Shelby be her mom?

"R-Rachel, sweetie…Are you okay?" Shelby broke the silence and sniffled afterwards. Rachel licked her lips and shook her head. Was it hot in here? Her pituitary gland was definitely telling her it was hot in here and her body was in need of some water.

"It's okay…I don't expect you to say it again. You can call me Shelby, I'm fine with it." As Shelby said that, Rachel saw how it was killing her. The look in her eyes made Rachel want to tell her brain to shut up and call Shelby mom; to let go of her insecurities and just become the daughter Shelby wanted.

"I-I-I…" Rachel's mouth seemed to stop working. Now of all times! Man up Rachel! Be a big girl! It seemed that her mouth had stopped working but her brain didn't.

"Rachel, please…Can we just finish dinner and do something? Let's just forget about it. No big deal; no reason to apologize. It was a mistake. I get it." Shelby of course didn't get it but she was trying to get it. Rachel wanted to tell Shelby that it would just take time; that she was making up her mind. She couldn't hurt this woman any more than she had. Her dads were never willing to give up their happiness for hers. Shelby was different so Rachel was going to try to be different with her…But her mouth wasn't working still.

"We can just finish dinner and then how about we watch Funny Girl?" Shelby was grasping at straws here. Her daughter still looked like a deer in headlights and she had no way of knowing what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. All Rachel could do was nod and put more food in her mouth. She wasn't even hungry anymore but her hand kept picking up more food with her fork. She watched as Shelby looked down and played with her food. She guessed Shelby wasn't hungry anymore either.

Eventually both girls stopped trying to pretend they were hungry and wanted to eat. They cleaned up in an awkward silence, mostly because Shelby was still sniffling from her earlier tears.

"Wanna watch Funny Girl now?" Shelby asked while leaning against the counter.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Rachel said and looked down.

"Come on, I'll put it on. How 'bout you go get changed into some pajamas?"

"I'll be right back." Rachel said and quickly disappeared into her room. Shelby had to struggle to hold in her tears. She knew this wasn't supposed to be easy but was it supposed to be this hard? Rachel came back while Shelby was just putting the movie in and quickly curled up on the couch in a ball. As Shelby looked at her child, she didn't see a fifteen year old…she saw a small six year old, waiting for her mother to cuddle with her. There was no way Rachel would actually let Shelby cuddle with her…so Shelby sat next to her and hit play to stop her mind from continuing to upset her. Funny Girl would surely take their minds off things for a while; it is Barbra Streisand after all. Less than half way through the movie Shelby felt Rachel lean up against her, with her head leaning on Shelby's shoulder. She slowly wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and couldn't help but be cautious. Every time Shelby thought she was getting somewhere with Rachel, whether it be emotional or physical, she always pulled away. This time Rachel snuggled closer to Shelby and closed her eyes. The stress of everything was taking a toll on her and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Shelby woke up when she felt Rachel shifting on top of her. She then realized that Funny Girl was still playing and that she was lying on the couch with Rachel curled up with her. Somehow they shifted until Shelby was on her back and Rachel was curled up, partially on top of her. She stayed as still as she could, hoping Rachel would stay asleep and allow Shelby this one night. Things surely weren't going to be easy for a while and Shelby just needed one night of things being a little easy, even if they weren't going to be awake during it. Rachel stayed asleep and snuggled deeper into her mother and Shelby allowed herself to drift back to sleep. Eventually morning would come and Rachel would probably freak out about what happened but Shelby would deal with that when it came. As of right now, she was going to sleep with her baby girl, peacefully.

As Rachel slept she dreamt of being on Broadway, like many times before. This time though Rachel dreamt of being in Evita. For some unknown reason, she became Eva Peron…probably because she loved the song Don't Cry For Me Argentina.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

Or maybe because her brain decided to punish her. Okay honestly, her brain needed to shut up and stop making connections from musicals to her life! Stupid Evita, stupid Shelby, stupid brain, stupid everything!

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

That is enough; Evita is no longer one of her favorite musicals. Stupid Don't Cry For Me Argentina, stupid You Must Love Me, stupid Madonna. She needed to wake up before her brain comes up with another song. Rachel woke up, confused, dazed, and entirely upset. Ugh, why did she fall asleep!? Her brain only seemed to upset her! If she just stayed awake and watched Barbra she wouldn't be thinking of those stupid songs and their stupid lyrics. Stupid was the word of the day apparently and Rachel didn't mind at all. It described her feelings towards just about everything at the moment. She looked at the TV from her position and saw Barbra's character talking to Emma.

"'No law against waiting," I said, "People do it all the time.'"

Oh how she loved this musical. It's Barbra so of course it's amazing…Why couldn't her brain have had her play Fanny instead of Evita? Oh whatever, everything was stupid today. Maybe it'd be her dream tomorrow. Soon Rachel's eyelids started to droop and she returned to dreaming, only this time she was in The Wild Party; a perfectly safe musical.

_In my hands the future is crying_

_Rising high or dying in vain._

_In my hands Salvation is nearing_

_Steering me from permanent pain_

_With my hands I'm asking a question_

_But I know the answer too well_

_In my hands:_

_Heaven_

_Or Hell_

That is so much better! Good job, brain. Now she could relax and rock out to Make Me Happy. And now the song has switched…And she changed from playing Queenie to being in the audience, watching Kate sing Life Of The Party.

_Who's it gonna be, _

_The life of the party?_

_Who's it gonna be, _

_The king of the hill?_

_Don't you wanna be there_

_Running the show_

_Until it's time to go_

_Or 'til it's time to kill? _

Crap, now she had Shelby's voice in her head. Change the song, any song! Just get Shelby out of her head! What Rachel didn't realize was that she woke Shelby up because she was moving, shaking her head back and forth in an attempt to change the song.

_You're a tramp, you're a treat_

_You will shine to the death, you are shoddy_

_But you're flesh, you are meat_

_You shall have every breath in my body_

_Put me down for a lifetime of success_

_Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying_

_Rio de la Plata_

_Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio_

_All I want to know_

_Stand back, Buenos Aires_

_Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

And it's back to Evita. She just couldn't win, could she!? She huffed and then she heard her mom singing again but it wasn't in her head. Shelby started singing in an attempt to calm Rachel down. Rachel had been moving around and had a displeased look on her face. She thought Rachel was having a bad dream and sung the first song that came to her mind. Her mom used to do the same thing for her when she was having a nightmare.

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting_

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

Shelby was softly singing and so beautifully that Rachel started to tear up. She was getting closer to consciousness and couldn't help but pretend to be asleep. She didn't want Shelby to stop singing. Sure, the song was sad and was making her feel bad but Shelby was singing to her! Singing about her! No one has ever done that before. So sue her if she wants to just savor the moment. All of a sudden Shelby stopped singing and Rachel opened her eyes, wondering why she stopped. She saw Shelby moving to grab her phone off the coffee table and answer the call.

"Hello?" Shelby whispered, trying to keep quiet because she thought Rachel was still sleeping. Oh how she was wrong.

"Can I call you back later? Rachel is sleeping and I don't want to—" Shelby stopped her talking, seemingly interrupted by the other person.

"Yes, mom…We have had a rough time…No, everything is fine…Stay where you are! Stop worrying. I can handle my own child!" Rachel watched as Shelby seemed to soften after her mom talked to her.

"I just…She…She is perfect. We are just having trouble settling in. She isn't used to having a parent…especially a mother." There was a long silence afterwards and then Shelby promised to call her mom back and said her I love yous.

"That was your mom?" Rachel asked, in a soft, semi-sleepy voice.

"You're awake?" Shelby looked down, shocked.

"I woke up when you started singing. What song was that?"

"It's called Brave." Shelby shifted onto her side so they were laying face to face.

"By who? It was pretty…or maybe that was because you were singing it." Shelby smiled and blushed a little.

"I wrote it."

"You write music?" Rachel questioned.

"Sometimes. I've mostly written love songs."

"Can I hear one?" Rachel questioned. During their conversation Rachel took notice to how beautiful Shelby was, without make up. She looked gorgeous and Rachel couldn't stop herself from wondering if she'd look like Shelby. Rachel, in her mind, wasn't beautiful. She looked awkward and her nose was way too big. She had no boobs and she still got asked what elementary school she goes to.

"I'll sing for you if you sing for me." Shelby said with a small hopeful smile.

"Why do you want to hear me sing? My voice is nothing like yours, I can assure you." Rachel said and shook her head.

"So? I just want to hear you sing. I've had years of training and its part of my job to sing."

"B-but…I don't know what to sing. It'll be nothing compared to what you sing if your other songs are like Brave." Rachel really didn't want to sing to her mom. Like Shelby said, it was part of her JOB to sing! How could she compare?

"How about you go first? I'll help you pick a song, okay?"

"O-okay." Rachel reluctantly agreed. Her dads never wanted to hear her sing. She had just decided to try and be different with Shelby so she'd sing.

"Come on, I can't wait to hear you sing!" Shelby said excitedly and pulled Rachel off the couch with her. Rachel allowed herself to be pulled into Shelby's music room by an overly excited Shelby. Rachel shifted nervously while Shelby turned on the lights to the room.

"So what's your favorite song? Or what's your favorite song to sing?" Shelby asked and turned to find Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I-I don't know." Rachel said with a shrug. Shelby had this gleeful glint in her eyes instead of the pain Rachel saw earlier. If singing helped keep that look in her eyes, Rachel would do it.

"Barbra? Broadway? A pop song, maybe? Rock and roll?" Shelby questioned as she looked through a pile of music that was sitting on the piano. All of a sudden an idea popped in Rachel's head.

"I think I'll sing…"

* * *

**Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks or something. I've been super busy with school, dance class, and stuff for my teachers. Thank you all for following and reviewing. Let me just say, when I got an email saying DARecruit is following and liked my story, I almost fainted. Open Arms is one of my favorite Shelby/Rachel stories ever. I had a little fan girl moment with my friend over it. Plus, my story!? I kinda hate this story. I feel like it sucks! I'm only in high school!**

** So, I need you guys to comment what song you want Rachel to sing. I like have no idea what to make her sing. I was gonna do a song from Evita, mostly because I am watching it right now, but I decided to ask you guys instead.**

**If you guys have any suggestions or anything to say, review and I'll attempt to work it into my story. Gracias, mi pequenos seguidores! Oh, and you guys might see that I make Rachel think or say medical things like the pituitary gland thing because not only am I doing this brain bee but because I want to be an orthopedic surgeon. But none of you guys probably care! Lo siento! Thank you for reading! Gracias. **

**-Sam**


End file.
